Christmas Time!: A 00Q fic
by Sherlock'sThrobbingMember
Summary: Hi! ummm...this is my first fluff fanfic I've uploaded so please be nice! These are a series of one-shots based around different parts of Christmas and winter and the relationship of 00Q ENJOY! P.S. please Rate and Review! (SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I'VE BEEN ILL OR BUSY WITH EXAMS ETC. I will post a new chapter soon!)
1. Christmas Time: A 00Q fic

Q smiled. He let his body wander round the small apartment covered in the bright decorations and hanging décor, he had almost finished preparing his home for the oncoming season, Q had loved Christmas even from a young age, besides his computer, it was one of the rare things that filled him with excitement. He slowly turned to set his eyes on the 6ft fir tree standing proudly in the corner of the of his brightly furnished house. The feeling of glee washed over him as he watched the lights twinkle and shine off the messy tinsel that was lazily draped over the large tree; and the baubles of various colours shapes and sizes that hung from the strong braches. And finally, the large golden star that sat on the coffee table next to the him, the final piece that would complete his day of decorating.

As Q reached down to snatch up the star from the table he heard a short, hard knock at the front door, placing it back down he fumbled round the decorations he made his way to the front door. When he opened it he was faced with the stoic form of James Bond fumbling with the bow on a small, partially wrapped present in his hands. The agent looked up and locked eyes with his quartermaster.

'Bond', he said, flustered by the sudden arrival of the other man,' Why are you at my house?'

Bond smirked at him,' May I come in?'

Still confused over the agents appearance he shuffled out the way of the door inviting in the other man. He walked back into large living room, shortly followed by Bond who froze as he entered the room his eyes were scanning over the decorations hanging around the room.

'Bloody hell Q', Bond walked round the tree he looking over the tree leaning in to study the items that were hanging off of it. 'You've really gone all out haven't you?' he chuckled as he plopped him self onto the sofa, locking eyes with the younger male.

'Bond', Q paused to sit down next to the agent, 'Why are you here?'

'Am I not allowed to visit my favourite quartermaster?', he smiled reaching out the ruffle Q's hair.

'Well you must have a reason for just coming to visit me.'

'Well', Bond reached out to pick up the small package he had placed in front of him, 'You haven't been in for a few days', Bond paused as he shifted closer, Q could feel himself blushing, his face flushing red.

'I came to drop this off', the agent placed the box in Q's hand, as he retreated Q felt Bond's rough hand brush over his hand back into his lap.

'Wow', Q was honestly surprised, he had given one to the agent but he didn't expect to be given one back. 'Thank you, I'll put it by the tree.'.

'Is there enough room?'

Q grinned, pushed himself up off the sofa and leant down to place the small box under the tree.

'What about this?' Q turned and saw bond revolving the big, golden star in his hand that had been resting on the table. 'Shouldn't you put this up?'

'Well I was going to', Bond passed the quartermaster the bright decoration that twinkled as the lights danced across it's surface.

He stood up next the tree holding the star in one hand and resting his other on his hip, 'But then you knocked on the door and interrupted me'

'Terribly sorry' Q could feel the agent stand up and approach him whilst he stretched to place the star atop the tree.

Q pushed up onto the tip of his toe, but he struggled to place it on the tip of it.

'Here' Q gasped when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, 'Let me'.

The agent snatched the star from Q's long fingers and extended his arm perching the decoration on the tip of the green tree. Q could feel Bond's breath on the nape of his neck, it was warm, almost comforting and he could feel his heart starting to race. Q dropped his arm to his side leaning to feel the older male against. Bond's hand lowered to his shoulder and paused, Q's breath was shallow and he didn't move against all reason he didn't want to leave this position next to the agent. He felt safe. Bond's hand started to move, it trailed down his arm, his hand grabbed Q's and their fingers intertwined with each other.

'Q' It was almost inaudible to the quartermaster, Bond moved in closer tightening his grip around his waist.

Q turned to face Bond, their eyes locked with each others neither of them saying a word, Bond moved closer they were inches apart. His face turned a deeper shade of red, the agent's face was unreadable to him; Q moved his arms, bringing them to rest around Bond's neck and moved his face closer. Bond's breath on his lips, he didn't protest he stood with him, watching the colours of the lights fly over the older mans strong features. Bond laughed, and he closed the gaps between their lips in a passionate kiss, Q closed his eyes melting in Bond's hands feeling the other's tongue run across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth giving Bond more of him, his tongue met with Bond's and he moaned trying to deepen the kiss further. A few seconds passed until Bond pulled away.

Q opened his eyes to be welcomed by Bond who was laughing gazing at the ceiling. He looked up to see a small green and white plant hanging from the pale roof.

'Mistletoe' he whispered to himself. His head lowered to look at Bond once more, still blushing he leant in the kiss Bond on the cheek. He pulled back grinning at the agent in front of him. Bond placed both hands rounds Q's waist and embraced him.

'Merry Christmas Q.'.


	2. Christmas Time! Ch 2: Hot Chocolate

_**Hello everyone, thanks for reading my 00Q story I've decided to change it so each chapter relates to something about Christmas or the winter season, (chapter 1 being decorations, mistletoe etc.) So before each chapter I will tell you enjoy!**_

_**P.S. these are mostly going to be fluff! **_

_**The reason this next one is so short is because I was ill today and needed something to occupy me. :D**_

_**~(^o^~) BYE (~^o^)~**_

**Hot Chocolate: 00Q fanfic 2 (It's kinda short (^-^))**

Q sat down at the small wooden table placing the small, cup in front of him. Q, although not normally tempted to had wandered his way down to his favourite coffee shop, to indulge in what he believed to be the best hot chocolate this side of London. He relaxed into the small sofa and gazed out the window onto the bustling winter scene unravelling before him; people running for buses, dodging and weaving through crowds. The general atmosphere allowed him to enjoy the rare moment of peace he barely received due to his hectic lifestyle.

Picking up the cup he tilted his head, drinking in the warm feeling it left in his stomach, he smiled enjoying the taste of it and placing back to where it had once rested. He sighed leaning back into the soft chair, letting his eyes close listening to the sounds of the bustling city around him.

'You missed a bit'

Q's eyes snapped back open to be welcomed by the face of 007. Q flinched as he felt Bond's thumb run over his bottom lip. The other man smiled, holding it up to show a small drop of chocolate he had removed from his lip.

'What are you doing here Q' Bond said falling back into the armchair next to the flustered quartermaster, 'Shouldn't you be at work?'

'Not today' he replied sipping on the warm beverage, 'So I decided to enjoy one of my rare days off'.

There was silence, both men sat together looking round the shop that was especially decorated for the oncoming holiday. Lights twinkled over the laminate surfaces, and tinsel hung down from the edges of the room. It made Q feel happy.

'So.' Q turned his head in response to Bond's voice 'What are you doing today?'

'Nothing much, I was planning on returning home after this'

'Well' Bond moved closer to him, his hand gently sat on Q's and he locked eyes with him.

'I was going to head home and prepare dinner for myself' he said 'Would you like to join me?'

Q could feel himself twitch under the warm feeling of the agents hand on his, it was a comforting act on Bond's part. He blushed when Bond moved further up the sofa.

'Can I take that as a yes?'

Q nodded his head unknowing to what he was agreeing to, he was still flustered by the actions of the agent so far.

Q finally snapped and reached for the cup perched on the table, trying anything to be rid of the awkward feeling he felt setting in between the two men. Bond laughed, he moved his hand intertwining his fingers with Q's. Bond leant in slowly and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Q's cheek.

Q gasped, 'Bond, someone will see us' he whispered, afraid someone could hear him and turn to see what was happening.

'Take a look around' Bond replied

Q scanned the coffee shop, seeing nothing but empty chairs and the sound of muffled footsteps behind the door on the other side of the counter.

He turned to protest any further, but Bond's lips touched his in a caring yet passionate kiss. Q shut his eyes falling into the chair below, Bond leant in further licking The younger male's bottom lip asking for more. Q's mouth opened allowing the agents tongue to finds it's way to his, he lifted his other hand to rest on the back of Bond's head deepening the now fiery kiss.

Bond fell back gasping for air, smiling, locking eyes with the now very perplexed Q.

'We should get going then.' Bond stood up from the chair and slowly made his way out of the shop onto the cold, winter street. Q quickly threw on his coat, he knocked over the small cup sending the beverage flying over the wooden table and onto the laminate floor as he ran to the door of coffee shop and down the street in search of Bond. The quartermaster sprinted down to the agent and clung to him arm as they continued down the busy London road. Bond smirked, looking over at the blushing Q who held onto his arm tightly as if in fear of losing him. Q leant over to place one final kiss on the agents cheek as they navigated their way back the Bond's house.


End file.
